


meet me where the falling stars live

by sansapollo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: !!READ NOTES!!, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Angst, Artemis and Orion, Bruises, Character Death, Dancing, Flower Crowns, Flower meanings, Fluff, Hunting, It gets better before it gets worse, M/M, Moon, Mythology - Freeform, Nectar As Lube, OMFG I FORGOT JONGHO NO, Smut, Soft sex, Stargazing, Violence, a deity au no one asked for, anyway ready to get hurt, except my poor soul that is in need of some yunsan, fUCK ME, hongjoong as hephaestus, im adding this, messy tags:(, mingi as apollo, moon diadem, san as artemis, san says agapi mou, seonghwa as aphrodite, tags are messy sorry:(, wooyoung as hunter, yeosang as eros, you will hate mingi, yunho as orion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapollo/pseuds/sansapollo
Summary: San lets himself be pampered with kisses that make him feel special and invincible. Maybe he falls for Yunho too deeply. Maybe, there is no going back from there. Maybe he does something wrong. Yet, he can’t find himself to care whenever the hunter kisses him as if the whole world comes into existence within them.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 25
Kudos: 39





	meet me where the falling stars live

**Author's Note:**

> !!TRIGGER WARNING FOR; CHOKING AND GRAPHICAL VIOLENCE AND OFC KILLING!!  
> Another disclaimer; San and Seonghwa are goddesses but they use he/him pronouns.
> 
> aahh, wow I can't believe I am finally posting this. I'm so excited 🥺🥺 so,
> 
> first of first; this is my imagination, MY VERSION OF THE STORY. so ofc, there are differences but hey, it is mythology. 😌 and I really don't like Zeus because he is an asshole so there is no need for him to appear in my precious work djdslkfdgkj  
> I have been working on this for 5-6 months because im fucking slow lol i love mythologies and yunsan so decided to mingle yayy!  
> I don't want to spoil the whole story so I will add some notes at the end if you want more info about the fic!! But before reading it, if you want to know the story of artemis&orion, I made a [twitter post](https://twitter.com/thejoongs/status/1357763996749860868?s=20) about it! (BE AWARE of the post including spoilers! So read it at your own risk!)
> 
> English isn't my first language so I apologize for any mistake in advance. 
> 
> ALSO Thank you for beta-reading/editing it for me, Lu! I'm forever grateful to you uwu you are a real savior ♥️ she is also a great writer! if you want to check her works, im leaving [her works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Yoonmin/pseuds/Kitty_Yoonmin/works?fandom_id=24557565) here ehe <33 <33
> 
> Lu, Nico, Bebe, Liam thank you for being sweet and patient(excluding nico sjdjdjdjd) with me, feeding me praises and motivations. I love you lots ♡ <3
> 
> oh and [a spotify playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/555g1nUCopKVvfncevunT5?si=cs7hOAThRrSiBlGDPl80Ow) for this au! which includes all the songs I listen to while writing this if you want to listen to ofc <3
> 
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated! ehe 👉🏽👈🏽🥺 ><  
> Enjoy yourself!!

“San!” A voice yells his name. The Goddess knows the voice, yet doesn’t move a single muscle to acknowledge that he heard it. He buries himself into the water more. He doesn’t have any desire to deal with his infuriating brother. He eyes the distance between himself and his garments on one of the oak tree’s branches. He holds his breath, makes a slow move to get out of the water. He reaches out with one arm, grabbing onto a rock to level himself at the same time as another arm catches his hand. 

He hisses, turning his head sharply, only to see his brother’s bright amber eyes. He grunts and pulls his arm back from the hold with a harsh tug. “Be careful, brother.” 

He gives his warning to the god of music, gets out of the water, the droplets dripping from his mighty figure. 

“Your fate could be the same as Actaeon if you aren’t careful enough.” He puts his tunic on himself, securing it with a leather belt. He shakes his head in an attempt to get rid of the excess wetness from his black hair, pushing his bangs back afterwards.

His brother grins and shrugs although the threat was clear. “Anyway,” The god starts, following San’s steps. “Hongjoong wants me to bring it to you.” he passes his older brother a dozen arrows. 

The goddess stops dead in his tracks, glances at the quiver that is full of arrows that is stretched out to him. He acknowledges with a nod, takes the quiver from his brother. 

“Thank you Mingi,” he says, turns to go his way but the other deity stops him again. San loves his brother. He really does. After all, the goddess helped his mother to deliver him safe and sound. But today… 

Today, something is off within San. He doesn’t know if it is from the burning sun, shining hard above them or the itchy feeling that has been creeping up his spine since yesterday. He wants to get rid of the feeling but unsurprisingly no matter what he does, he can’t escape from it nor ignore it. So he isn’t in the mood to go along with the bullshit. 

“Mingi-” 

He is interrupted by his brother.

“I caught a sight of a few new hunters in the area. Haven’t you chased them yet?” Mingi questions him with pretended curiosity and San frowns. What new hunters? He didn’t see any new faces other than his hunter packs and his humans. So new additions? Let’s meet them, he decides. 

“Where did you see them?” San asks instead, causing a big smile to bloom on his brother’s face. San smiles instantly after seeing the shiny smile. His brother’s smile warms his inside. Mingi points somewhere behind him and San nods. He takes a step and then within a minute, his inhumane speed allows him to find said hunters.

He finds said hunters on the floor, their chests half-touching the floor and their bows aiming at something. San watches them quietly. They don’t detect the goddess’ presence at all. San doesn’t know if he should praise them for focusing on their hunt this much or get angry at them because how dare they not notice the presence of the deity?

San lifts his gaze, watches their line of sight to see the animal they are planning to hunt. The ichor flowing in his veins boils at a sight, as a result of the sight he lays his eyes on. He growls. The breeze, which had previously been light as it blew softly around the oblivious hunters, began to pick up. The wind blowing harshly through the branches on the trees. They seem to notice the shift in the air, just like the deer they are trying to hunt. One of the goddess’ sacred animals. 

The deer bows its head when it sees San and continues to eat the fresh grass. One of the hunters shivers and says, “Something is wrong. Let’s get it over with quickly.” 

He rearranges his position, doesn’t wait for any confirmation from his hunting companions before re-aiming at the deer. He releases his arrow for it to dig into the animal. Before the arrow reaches the animal, San gets ahead of it. He lifts his hand, stopping the arrow mid-way, causing it to fall into the grass.

The hunters gasp in unison. They get up simultaneously, lifting their bows as if they have a chance against a goddess. San chuckles at their foolish attempt and disrespectful behaviors. 

“Did you come to my forest for not only trying to hunt my sacred but also trying to challenge me?” His tight voice drips with sourness. He hates arrogant humans the most. The deer noses his palm and the goddess looks at it, smiling and petting its short fur. 

“Go,” He whispers and the deer obeys his command.

“Dear Goddess,” A hesitant, yet calm voice reaches to his ears. His head snaps from where he was watching the deer disappearing. San observes the hunters, trying to figure out who talked just now. A tall, taller than the goddess, and young hunter takes a step forward. San lifts one of his eyebrows, impressed by the calm look in the hunter’s eyes. 

However , San fails to not notice the attractiveness the other possesses. If the goddess didn’t know better, he could call him  _ Adonis _ . Tall and lean body, powerful biceps on his sides, his legs covered with enough muscles to help him run faster than most animals. The man should be a hunter for a long time. Yeosang would love to have him in his bed any time.

“I apologize for our rudeness.” The warm and rich voice caresses the goddess’ ears. San holds himself back from purring because of the attractive voice. 

“We weren’t trying to be disrespectful to you or your almightiness.” 

He bows respectfully.

San glares at the hunter with a shit-eating grin. The man has his way with words, it seems. The goddess knows for a fact that the other deities would find this act delightful and is something to stroke their huge egos. San is like that too, he admits it. After all, he is a goddess. Nonetheless, something inside of him since this morning makes him crazy. He is livid even though the man is nothing but respectful.

“Very well, hunter,” San speaks, a grin adorning his face. 

“How are you planning to make it up to me?” 

He inquires and the hunter seemingly sputters, “ _ what?”  _ San waits for him to beg or kneel in front of him out of his misery but instead, the hunter takes another step forward towards the goddess. 

“Whatever you desire, my goddess.” 

The hunter bows again but never averts his unwavering gaze from San’s. The feeling that hasn’t left him since yesterday whispers to him, begging him to take the hunter in every way. Something inside of his veins boils, something terribly amorous. 

“What is your name, hunter?” San demands, the wind carries his voice to the attractive hunter. He sees the hunter shudder, nevertheless gives his name to the goddess. 

_ Yunho _ .

The goddess repeats the name and Yunho feels the weight of giving his name to a deity on his shoulders. He tries hard to suppress the fear piling up inside of him. The goddess is also the patron of the hunters, right? Nothing bad can happen to him…, right? He peers up at the goddess and something shifts inside him, nothing similar to danger but more like the adrenaline that coursing through him whenever he hunts. He always trusts his guts.

“So,  _ Yunho _ ,” There is something the hunter can’t quite identify in the way the goddess says his name. Yunho finds himself feeling warm all over, similar to when he drinks booze after a good hunt. 

“Would you mind hunting together?” 

The goddess’ request catches him off guard. He can’t believe what he has heard just now. He glances at his hunter companies. 

They avoid the goddess’ gaze like the plague and Yunho feels like they don’t want to hunt with the deity. They are probably scared of him, thinking it will be their last day if they go with the goddess. On the other hand, Yunho knows deep down inside they are right, yet he finds himself nodding his head to the offer.

“I would like to hunt with you if you allow me,” He accepts kindly much to his friends’ surprise. One of his close friends hisses his name but Yunho shakes his head dismissively, his eyes not leaving the delicate yet strong looking figure before him. 

San is delighted at the hunter accepting his request. The ichor flowing in his veins burns with excitement.  He smiles so sweetly, making goosebumps appear on the hunters skin. An eerie dark path comes into view behind him.  Yunho takes a small, careful step towards him. When San is sure that Yunho is following him, he spins around, and walks towards the path.

They stray away into the deepest parts of the forest. Yunho can’t see his friends anymore when he looks back. Then, the goddess disappeared all of a sudden, leaving the hunter in the most dangerous and antiquated part of the forest all alone. The goddess finds a tree branch to sit on, wondering what the hunter will do in the absence of San. He swings his legs slowly while the hunter gulps, trying to choose his way. An owl’s hoot reaches them and Yunho shudders visibly. 

When Yunho starts to walk deeper into the forest, the goddess gets up. His intention is to follow the hunter. He wants to see whether the hunter is worth his time or not. Yunho hasn’t complained or yelled his name so far. San is beyond impressed although he can sense Yunho is scared. He studies the hunter from where he stands on the trees, jumping from one to another. 

This forest is ancient, most animals are hard to hunt, the animals’ voices always giving goosebumps to whoever hears them. That’s why humans stay away from here, making up stories to keep the youngsters out of the dangerous forest. However, San knows his way, knows which corner makes him encounter what species, which tree is solid enough to carry him. 

Yunho stops, cocks an ear, his face becomes dark. The goddess notices the danger, yet chooses to hold himself back from doing anything. Soon enough as both of them had predicted, a wolf pack emerges from the bushes, snarling, growling at the young hunter. San steps onto another branch and plops himself down on it. He swings his legs, leaning his back, supporting himself on his hands. 

Yunho freezes at the sudden appearance of the pack in front of him. He doesn’t know what to do. He only hunts herbivores. Carnivores are too hard to hunt. He takes a step back, making some twigs crunch under his weight. The wolves growl, showing their teeth. Yunho gulps, his hand reaches out for his arrow hanging against his back. 

One of the wolves howls and runs towards him when it notices the sharp weapon. Yunho bends over, rolls over to the side, and draws his bow without giving any time for the wolf to pick itself up. The arrow finds its target. The wolf’s body makes a thumping noise as it hits the floor. 

Yunho takes a deep breath, only to be startled by the other howls. “Fuck,” he grunts and takes off. He hears the wolves following him. He doesn’t look back. Thick twigs on the trees cut his arms and bushes pricking his legs but he doesn’t care. His fight or flight instinct kicks in, next he runs for his life. The hunter knows he has no chance against a pack of wolves. 

He saves himself just in time to slide from stepping into the mud. The snarling noises come closer, Yunho is getting tired, his legs screaming at the sudden exercise, his breathing getting noisy. The fear bubbles up in his blood, his lungs begging him to breathe more. 

He falls, tangling in a thick root. He turns back, his eyes widen, watching one of the wolves jumping on him with baring teeth as sharp as his arrows as if some deity pities him and makes it slow for Yunho to see or run. However, the hunter freezes. He raises his bow in a last attempt to protect himself but the wolf disappears suddenly. A crash of the body echoes in Yunho’s ears.

He turns his gaze to the other wolves, noticing a figure standing between him and the pack. His muscles relieve at the sight of the goddess’ back. A growl causes him to jump due to it coming from the goddess. Yunho swears the earth shakes from the sound. The cries of wolves and their tails between their legs are the last things the hunter sees and hears. 

The next thing Yunho knows is a hand on his cheek. He looks up, meeting with the intense gaze. His voice gets stuck in his throat along with his breath. The cold eyes turn into something Yunho recognizes from his mother; gentleness. 

“You are okay, Yunho.” 

It is a statement more than a question. Yunho nods anyway, too lost in the goddess’ eerily serene eyes to notice anything. A storm in the deep grey eyes, a gentle smile playing on the dainty lips, one beauty mark on one of his eyelids, another two on his cheek. 

The goddess chuckles at the distant expression on the hunter’s face. The sounds so heavenly, Yunho contemplates for a minute if he died.

“Don’t worry,” San says with a solemn voice. “I won’t let you get hurt as long as I’m with you.” 

Even if San hears Yunho’s frantic, messed up heartbeats, he didn't say anything. The goddess just softly strokes the hunter’s cheek.

  
  
  
  
  


The goddess passes a flask to the hunter who takes it gratefully. The sun is disappearing slowly behind a hill. They sit in silence at the edge of a cliff. Yunho thinks it is rather peaceful, more so than one could have imagined. They watch the sun going lower and lower until it disappears fully. Yunho sighs. The sky is still light but the moon’s first quarter is there, shining. 

The hunter takes a peek at the goddess. He gasps at the skin of the goddess, shining in the same way the moon does. The view is almost blinding. Sharp jawline looking sharper than his bowie knife, pale skin as if he had never spend a day in the direct sunlight, moles on his cheek making him appear softer, the grey eyes shining with the moon focusing on him-

_ What? _

“What?” The goddess’ voice is neutral, catching the hunter staring at him with an open mouth. The hunter flushes simply, feeling as if he did something he shouldn’t have done. Yunho breaks eye contact, picking pebbles to arrange them. 

“Hm? Are you alright?” San inquires with curiosity adoring his voice, tilting his head. 

Yunho shakes his head, sighs. “It is nothing.” A look from the goddess is enough for him to give in.

“It’s just-” His breath comes out shakily. 

“You are  _ mesmerizing _ .” 

He scratches his nape, trying to tone down his blushing cheeks, still avoiding the goddess’ intense gaze. 

San freezes, not having anticipated getting this kind of compliment from the hunter. He knows he is beautiful. Gods always tell him how pretty he is, how his soft yet intimidating features show off his elegant beauty. Humans are always amazed even when he walks. 

Regardless, the hunter is different. He isn't afraid of him, speaks with him as if they are equal, boldly follows him to the deepest part of the forest, never complains about the situation San puts him in.

Hearing  _ he is mesmerizing  _ from this specific hunter does wonderful things to his stomach. The itchy feeling slowly leaves his body and mind, making him calmer and more rational.

He laughs, albeit shakily. “Thank you.” 

He accepts the compliment. Yunho nods as if in a trance while watching a broad smile blooms on San’s face. Yunho gasps loudly. And even if the goddess hears it, he doesn’t express it.

Maybe Yunho is just a mere human who is affected easily or maybe he hasn’t met other gods or goddesses to compare.

Yet, he finds the goddess the most alluring creature he has ever seen.

  
  


“Oh dear, hi.” The goddess of romance greets him with a hug and San smiles, returning the action. They separate and the other goddess immediately gasps. “You found someone interesting!” 

He exclaims, making the others in the room turn to them curiously.

“Hwa,” San hisses at the goddess who is still too shocked that San had actually found someone, who caused his whole aura to change. The goddess turns, goes to his husband, babbling something about an aura he isn’t used to coming from San. 

“He is usually grumpy, like those humans who are lonely and chase my charms away.” He mumbles excitedly. His husband listens to him attentively with a fond smile on his face. “But- But-” The goddess’ voice gets higher. 

“Today is different Joong! I swear!” 

He turns to San with violet eyes glowing. “Tell us about them!” he practically yells.

“Oh god! For a goddess of romance, you shout too much.” San’s brother grumbles and frowns, holding his head even though it is impossible to have a headache as a god. The stare from the god of blacksmiths is enough for him to smile and apologize sweetly although the goddess doesn’t mind him. Seonghwa’s attention is still on San.

“So?” He presses, San sighs, leaning against a table. 

“It is just a hunter. He is easier to tolerate than others. So I just let him follow me for a little bit. That’s it.” He says in one go. 

He is more interested in the ambrosia on the table rather than the topic. He prefers his life to stay private although it isn’t possible when it comes to Seonghwa. The goddess is just so curious, so willing to support whatever decision the other deities make.

“A hunter? Not from your pack?” The god of blacksmiths arches an eyebrow, suddenly finding the topic too interesting. San wants to choke him. He already has enough with his wife. He nods with a shrug, trying to think of a way to change the topic.

“It is so unlike you.” Mingi frowns, not liking the situation even a little bit. “Did you forget your promise?” He asks. 

The air changes at the mention of  _ the promise _ . Something shifts. San exhales through his nose, his eyes flashing like thunder. Mingi trembles but doesn’t back off. It is a question that should be asked. His brother shouldn’t forget it.

“Are you implying that I would break my vow of chastity just for a human?” 

His voice is dangerously low and the other two deities get nervous because of the brothers. The god of blacksmiths exchanges looks with his wife before getting up.“Hey-” San interrupts the god. 

“Back off, Hongjoong. My brother wants to tell me something. And I will gladly listen to him.” 

He doesn’t break eye contact with his brother. 

“You asked for it from father.” His brother reminds him, acting like the goddess had forgotten the importance of it. 

“Don’t forget that.” 

San sees red, bending down to prepare himself to attack but before he can do anything, an arm snakes around his torso and throws him back. His back hits the wall which cracks due to the impact. He doesn’t look like he is affected by it, he stands, snarling at his brother.

“Stop before you do something you will regret.” San looks at the new face and relaxes a little bit after seeing the face of the god of love. 

“Yeosang.” He acknowledges but the god doesn’t mind him at all. He turns to Mingi and slaps his head. 

“Respect.” He hisses and Mingi submits to him, lowering his head without any complaint. 

The god of Love is the oldest of them all. If he wants, he can end them all. Well, it is nearly impossible since there is only one way to kill a god but Yeosang can hurt them beyond one’s imagination. They submit easily to the god, stepping back from the possible fight. San turns around. He hears that Hongjoong asked him where he was going. 

“To the hunt.” He grunts and slams the door. He stands there for a minute, trying to catch his breath. His brother really knows how to get under his skin. 

Breaking his vow for a human? He snickers sarcastically. His brother only wishes. 

He vanishes into the thin air. He apparates to his hunting area. He huffs, walking fast until he reaches the brook where he usually bathes. He strips, throws his garments on the floor, and gets into the warm water. He sighs and rests his head on one of the rocks, his eyes wandering over the stars adorning the lovely midnight blue sky.

The water comes from a nearby hot spring and meets with the cold river next to the brook before filling the brook with warm water. It makes him feel relaxed.

He feels another presence before seeing it. The air carries the smell of roses to his nose and he sighs. “I know you are in there, Hwa.” 

He waits for the goddess of romance to appear from where he is hiding. Fortunately, he doesn’t need to wait that long. 

The goddess of romance comes into sight, has a troubled smile on his face. “Do you mind if I join you?” He asks, warmth over his voice. 

San shakes his head, and makes space for the both of them to fit in. The other goddess strips, hanging his tunic over a branch after picking San’s tunic up to place on a nearby rock. San holds himself back from gasping when the goddess takes a step near the brook. 

San knows Seonghwa is the goddess of sexual pleasure as well. Yet, he still finds himself being in awe of the goddess’ divine body. 

Seonghwa comes closer to him. The patron of hunters is conscious of the hot body next to his own. The goddess of the sea hums a lullaby, watching the water dripping from the hand he holds up. 

“Mingi is worried about you.” Seonghwa hums between the lyrics and San almost misses it, too distracted by the goddess’ comforting voice. He grunts, not answering. He knows his brother thinks about him but implying San could break his vow isn’t something that could be forgiven easily. 

“Nevertheless, I agree with you that he was being impertinent.” 

He glances over San and smiles knowing his effect on every creature. “Is he handsome?” He asks, changing the topic, San groans, putting his head between his hands. Seonghwa laughs and splashes water onto his fellow goddess.

“ What a meaningless inquiry,” The goddess of romance scolds himself playfully and bumps their shoulders together. “I bet he is incredibly gorgeous if he sparks an interest in you.” San glares at the teasing goddess who pays him no mind. Seonghwa cocks a manicured eyebrow. 

“Isn’t he?”

San opens his mouth but stops. He thinks of the moment when he found the hunter stunning the first time. His big eyes and full cheeks remind San of a human baby, then he sees the lean body and his height which no baby would have. He thought the boiling feeling in his veins, maybe, just maybe, was because of the hunter.

_ You are mesmerizing. _

San flushes and it doesn’t go unnoticed. Seonghwa gasps and straddles San’s hips. He holds onto the broad shoulders and shakes the goddess violently. The violet eyes shine like an amethyst crystal. 

“ _ Heavens _ ,” Seonghwa cries happily and San shakes him off of himself. 

“You are a goddess yourself, what do you mean ‘heavens’?” 

San glares at him and again Seonghwa doesn’t care. His eyes soften and his excitement leaves its place to an affection that is only for the goddess’ close circles. 

“I am aware you have a vow but falling in love-” San opens his mouth to deny it but Seonghwa continues quickly. “Or even having the slightest interest in someone isn’t an awful thing and doesn’t necessarily equal to you betraying your promise or yourself.” 

He smiles and San can swear that even the stars would be jealous of his smile’s brightness. 

Seonghwa hugs the other goddess comfortingly, smiling when the hug is returned. “You deserve to love someone.” 

He whispers into the night, knowing the other goddess heard him. 

  
  
  
  
  


San hears Yunho before seeing him when he pets a deer and the hunter's lively laughter reaches his ear before his figure reaches his sight. The deer startles, and snuggles closer to him, its eyes darting around. San knows the laugh although he only heard it once or twice. 

He sends the deer off and listens to the laughing and giggling voices approach him slowly. Soon after, the hunter's tall figure comes into view slowly and San finds himself smiling. 

Yunho sees him and his face lights up, a view that causes butterflies to flutter around inside San’s chest.

"My goddess," He greets almost too enthusiastically. His company looks baffled and slightly frightened at the deity although he bows to the goddess as well. 

"This is my hunting friend, Wooyoung." Yunho introduces them, making San look at the said person, Wooyoung. 

He is shorter than Yunho but he looks like he has the same lean body. A hunter’s body. His face is as pretty as Yunho’s, but in a more feminine way. He looks timid, yet the goddess can sense the confidence in him.

"What is your business here?" San asks. Yunho glances over his friend, nodding encouragingly. San watches the interaction with curious eyes, trying to find a reason for them to be here, with the goddess.

The tall hunter elbows the other that makes him earn a squeak. Yunho sighs and shakes his head.

"My goddess," he starts, and San archers one of his eyebrows at the pleading, unsure tone. "Um…" He looks helpless and blushes unexpectedly. The goddess thinks it is endearing to see the hunter like that.

"I was wondering if you… uh… are acquainted with.. the god of... love?" Yunho asks, his voice getting lower towards the end. 

If it wasn't for San's heightened hearing, he couldn't understand what he said. Yunho blushes furiously, avoiding the goddess' intense stare.

San feels something in his lower stomach. It isn't something he has ever felt before. It makes his muscles tighten, leaves a bad taste in his mouth, similar to anger but different. Getting angry makes him feel alive, it feels like a dangerous fire spreading through his body. However, this feeling….  _ This feeling _ is eating him alive, clenching and unclenching his fists, making him lose focus, lose control over his powers. It is, indeed, hideous.

Something must have flashed in his eyes because Yunho panics a little. 

"It is for my friend!" He yells for no reason, startling both his friend and the goddess. 

San relaxes immediately. The feeling fades as soon as the words leave Yunho's mouth. It is in this moment that the realization washes over him like a tsunami.

_ Jealousy. _

San gulps, looking at the hunters who are saying something but San can't hear them. All he can hear is buzzing and light breezes washing over his body. His mind screams how it is dangerous and _ so unknown.  _ His instincts tell him to get out of there, put some distance between himself and the stupidly gorgeous hunter. He goes against his instincts. Taking a deep breath before he clears his throat, silencing the hunters with the simple action.

"What is your business with the god of love?" He asks and the hunters share a silent conversation through their eyes. The shorter one sighs and looks at the goddess shyly.

"I… I need some advice about… love," He whispers and San studies him. He looks like a confident human overall. He is jarringly handsome. The goddess can imagine the young ladies fawning over him or even some men. So what makes him want to see Yeosang?

"And what makes you think that I will help you?" The goddess inquires, this time harsher than he intends to. They stand there, motionless for less than a few minutes before Yunho takes a step forward.

"I know you have no obligation to help him- us." 

His hand twitches as if he wants to reach and hold onto San's hand, his eyes scanning over the goddess' face. "But you were the only one I could think of when he asked for help. So please?" he pleads. 

San tries to stop his heart from beating so fast but to no avail. His skin is burning and he is dying to touch Yunho. He wants to reach out and hold the twitching hand, wants to feel it on his own skin. The hunter's pleading unlocks something wild in him and the goddess doesn't know if he can stop it or not.

San sighs and nods. He looks up to the sky and silently calls Yeosang. The hunters look at him with such excitement. San's chest swells with pride when he glances over Yunho to see his amazed expression.

Yeosang appears suddenly next to him, earning a loud squeal from Wooyoung and a gasp from Yunho. The God's beauty has no match so the goddess can only snort when Wooyoung whispers “ _ beautiful. _ ”.

Yeosang stares at him, then observes the hunters. "Why do you call me?" 

His voice is high enough for hunters to hear and San swears he saw the shorter hunter shudders visibly.

"This human needs your help, I guess." 

San gestures Wooyoung with his head. Yeosang frowns, keeping his eyes on San, not moving a millimeter. The goddess squirms lightly, trying so hard to not break eye contact but it is intense and he knows the god of love sensed something, enough to lock his gaze on him.

Yeosang ignores the uncomfortable movements of the other deity and smiles at the hunters. 

"Your names?" 

Him asking for both of the hunter’s names alarms San but can't do anything about it. It looks more suspicious than it is already. He desperately hopes that Yunho would shut up and let the other speak.

"I'm Yunho," the taller hunter speaks easily. San wants to slap him. Yeosang thinks the hunter is too unfazed about the god, wondering if it is because of his dashing looks or simply hides his feelings. His eyes wander over San just for a quick second. 

"This is my friend, Wooyoung." 

Yunho motions over the other hunter. "He needs help so that's why I pleaded with the goddess of the hunt." And with that, Yeosang snaps to glare at San. 

The goddess stays in silence. He doesn't look at the god as well. 

Yeosang smirks. 

"Oh so, you are _ Yunho the hunter." _

Again, San looks alarmed. He wonders whether he can stop the god if anything happens. Then, it hits him.  _ Why has he ever needed to stop any deity from attacking humans? _

He glances over at Yunho who looks confused. Then at Yeosang who looks smug. 

He takes a step towards Yunho, standing between them, creating a non-existent barrier. 

"Wooyoung needs your help,  _ not Yunho. _ " He hisses, gulping at the way the god's eyes narrow, nonetheless stands in his ground.

Yeosang unexpectedly backs off. "Okay." 

He simply agrees, then his attention turns to the other hunter, asking him some questions which San can't hear because the blood pumps through his body along with his ears blocking the noises. He is so  _ so _ glad that Yeosang didn’t act or try to pester him about all of this which is still foreign to San as well. He is relieved at the fact that the god of love listens to him although San is sure that if he wanted, he could have snapped him in two within seconds.

  
  


"...ddess… goddess.. My goddess!" Yunho's voice brings him to the present. San turns his gaze to the hunter. He looks concerned, his eyes scanning the goddess’ face, one of his arms reaching out to the goddess without touching him. 

At that moment, the realization hits San. The hunter never touches him without his permission. He never violates the goddess’ personal space. Always respectful, always considerate towards the goddess. Something swells within his chest, blood pumps through his veins, and the goddess of the hunt smiles sincerely for the first time at the hunter.

Yunho makes a sound between a sigh and a gasp. San’s smile is getting wider, showing off two deep dimples to the hunter. The hunter’s heart skips a beat. A small voice in his mind telling him he is one of the few mortals who gets to see the goddess’ dazzling smile.

“Would you like to go to a walk with me?” San requests slowly. Yunho finds himself already following the goddess, his friend with the other deity long-forgotten.

They walk towards the river passing through the forest. Every step the goddess takes, an animal glances curiously through bushes. Yunho catches sight of a pair of deers following the goddess about a meter away. He thinks it is probably because of him or his quiver full of arrows, that they won’t come closer. 

The hunter turns his gaze from the animals following them to the goddess. The serene expression on his face gives nothing away. Yunho wonders what he is thinking, yet doesn’t want to break the comfortable silence between them. 

The sound of flowing water gets closer and closer with every step they take. Soon enough, they arrive at the scene. San takes a step more, stopping near the river. He sits down on the floor, staring back at the hunter, calling him to sit silently next to him. Yunho complies, settling next to the goddess, a little too close but the goddess doesn’t complain, letting their shoulders brush against each movement.

The sound of water flowing fills the silence. The walnut tree behind them makes a shelter from the sun’s excessive heat. 

Something moves within Yunho’s peripheral vision, catching his attention. He turns around, watching a fawn sniffing the air and approaching him slowly. He gasps involuntarily, startling the animal. However, the animal stays close, its ear twitching from time to time, its head tilting to the side as if it is trying to understand why the goddess is with a human. 

Yunho feels the goddess’ movement rather than seeing them. The next thing he senses is a small hand on his hand. 

“Don’t be afraid,” the goddess speaks, confusing the hunter as to whom he is talking to. He lets San guide him. The goddess extends the hunter’s hand towards the fawn slowly. They wait like this until the fawn takes a step. Yunho inhales and holds his breath, watching in awe as the fawn sniffs his hand and licks it. 

The goddess watches the hunter giggle cutely at the little animal. The hunter’s hand is big, callous from hard physical labour, radiates a warmth just like its owner. San listens to Yunho’s giggles which has become his new favorite sound already. 

The fawn satisfies its curiosity and leaves the pair alone. Yunho sighs, and leans backward, bumping his back against the goddess’ chest accidentally. They freeze. Yunho intends to apologize and move but San shifts, wrapping his arm around Yunho’s waist. Their thighs brush. Yunho turns his head, only to gasp at their closeness.

San seems frozen, his hand on the other’s waist rigid, observing Yunho’s eyes travel to his lips that feel so dry all of a sudden. The goddess’ eyes are also on the hunter’s face, scanning his wide eyes, dusty pink blush high on his cheeks, his plump and  _ oh so irresistible  _ lips. 

San wants- no.  _ He craves it.  _

They lean forward unconsciously. San feels Yunho’s hot and shaky breath on his face, too close, he just needs to tilt his head and-

Suddenly wetness comes from out of nowhere. He gasps along with the hunter. They look at each other for a minute, noticing, indeed, they are both wet. San snaps his head towards the river, his mind already knowing what- no  _ who  _ had caused it. 

He hisses when he sees a couple of naiads looking at them playfully, no shame on their faces. 

“How dare you-” 

They interrupt him with giggles and splash more water on them. The goddess opens his mouth in anger. At the same time as their attention gravitates to the hunter. 

They are beautiful, Yunho thinks when their gazes lock on him. Something moves inside him, a calming feel floats through his veins, making him feel light-headed. 

“ _ Come here, pretty _ ,” One of the nymphs purrs, offering him a hand. The hunter reaches out at the same time as his vision becomes dark. He heaves, squirms. Then he hears it.

“ _ Enough _ .” The hard voice of the goddess causes him to shiver. He hears hissings and low screams as if it is coming from underwater. When he regains his vision, a pair of grey eyes staring deep at him. 

“Don’t ever approach naiads if you want to live,  _ Yunho _ .” 

Yunho smiles despite the situation. Hearing his name from the holy lips moves the giddy feeling inside of him whenever he is close to the goddess. The goddess rolls his eyes, holding his hand, and helps him up. 

“Your friend is done with Eros,” he speaks, earning a nod from the other. “He is heading to your village.” 

He looks at the hunter who glances at the water nervously. He reaches up, grabbing his hand softly. “Would you like me to take you home?” He asks with a hint of concern in his voice.

Yunho squeezes his hand. 

“I still have time until the sun sets.” His blush gets a tone deeper. He wets his lips, his eyes focusing on their entangled hands. 

“I would like to stay with you a little bit more if you allow me, my goddess.” 

He gulps, trying to keep his nerves down, glancing up only to be met with the same kind smile. 

“Come with me then.” The goddess tugs their tangled hands, directing them into the forest. Yunho sees the fawn and the same pair of deers again. They follow them. Yunho climbs up a hill with the goddess and the animals.

He is out of breath when they reach the peak. It isn’t the highest peak but still, Yunho needs to use a lot of muscles to climb up. He bends over to breathe, resting his hands on his knees. The scenery looks pretty, the endless forest with a bright sun. Yunho looks around, the deers are nowhere to be seen. His eyes catch a weird-looking flower or tree.

He walks towards it, reaching out to touch it. It is smooth 

“It is amaranth,” The goddess provides before the hunter asks.

“It is known as the undying flower.” 

He steps closer, looking at the part of the flower Yunho holds while the other watches him. The goddess reaches out and hovers his hand over the flower. “It is pretty, isn’t it?” The goddess asks with a smile, staring back at him. 

“Yes, pretty,” The hunter answers without glancing back at the flower, his eyes still on the goddess’ breathtaking smile. Before he knows what he is doing, as if he is in a trance just like before with naiads, he leans in, connecting their lips. 

Everything in the universe explodes and joins together. Yunho hears the buzzing of the bumblebees around them, the chirping of the birds, the faint sound of a waterfall in the distance, his own heart beating so fast. He feels the heat from the sun, his trembling hand hovering over the goddess’s waist, the warmth of lips he is kissing.

San thinks time stops as if it is doing him a favor. The lips connecting with his own tastes as sweet as ambrosia. He can hear the crazy beating of the human’s heart, he can practically taste the hesitation on his lips and his hands. He lifts his arms, wrapping them around the taller hunter, pressing his body against his own. The hunter notices it, putting his hands on the others’ small waist.

This is it. San moans when Yunho slips his tongue into his mouth. Everything lightens. San knows the reason why he is here, why he was created. He is here for this human,  _ his human _ . 

He lets himself fall deep, feeling as though he can trust that the hands on his waist are strong enough to hold him up.

  
  
  
  
  


Everything changes with the little kiss they have shared. Maybe little but surely. Be it Yunho’s lingering touches over the goddess or San’s warm gazes and kind beams.

They are together almost all the time. It is nearly impossible to see them apart. Whenever San is on the earth, his sole mission, apart from looking after the wildlife or the women and children, is to see Yunho. The latter has a habit of finishing his tasks such as skinning the animal, preparing for the next hunt, or trading before sunset for the sake of seeing San as well.

The cycle between them changes little by little as clear and neat just as a sunny day. One can see it the way Yunho climbs up the hill with San’s help, holding the goddess’ hand, letting go two seconds later. The way Yunho has a banal excuse to hold the goddess’ waist or just having his hands on the smaller body. Yunho’s preferred excuse is telling the goddess that walking by his side is bringing him good fortune. He made that up. The goddess probably knows it but he doesn’t complain, basking in the warmth the hunter gives him oh so devotedly.

Yunho spends more time in the forest with San than he does going hunting with his pack. His friends notice this, notice the changing demeanor of Yunho such as absent-minded smiles, spending his nights out by looking at the moon. Yet, no one makes a comment about it. 

San takes his time, loiters around the earth just to breathe the same air as Yunho. He would deny it if someone asks. It may sound stupid but to San, it makes up for the time they are not together. The goddess of romance and the god of love are the first ones that notice the changes in the goddess of wildness. San smiles more, acts gentler, speaks softer. He often dazes and is lost in his own thoughts with a smile none of the deities has ever seen. 

San doesn’t mind all the attention he gets from Yunho, all the touches lingering for more than one second. In fact, he just goes with it. He squeezes Yunho’s hand before letting it go. He leans against him when the sun bathes them with its warmth. He smiles more when Yunho brushes their hands together. He walks a bit closer to him when he takes the hunter home.

It becomes addicting to have each other so close. They hunt together, they rest together by the river, they rest in each other’s arms together, they watch the herd of deers together. Every so often, the hunter stays with the goddess for a few days. They sleep together, wake up together, and start the day together. 

Yunho teaches him how the human hunts, showing their hand-made arrows and bows. The goddess watches him with fond and curious eyes. It had never occurred to him how humans hunt. It had never occurred to him how humans survive either. Yunho shows him basic herbs and plants to heal simple wounds. The goddess is fascinated by all the knowledge humans have already.  A warm feeling spreads throughout Yunho's chest whenever the goddess' eyes shine e very time the goddess’ eyes shine brighter than the moon as if the hunter shows him the secret of the universe.

In exchange, San teaches Yunho a few tricks of hunting such as making almost unbreakable arrows by himself so that he doesn’t have to trade them or buy them. The answer is pine, not ash, Yunho takes note of it to tell his friends later. San shows him which mushrooms are safe to eat or and which are poisonous. He shows him his powers, healing, turning into a doe, controlling nature. Yunho giggles a lot when San makes sunshower during the day and creates moonbows at night. 

So now, if San is waiting for Yunho while playing with raindrops just to see the hunter’s smile when he arrives, it is no one’s business. He watches the sun set, frowning. Yunho should be here by now but the goddess can’t see any sign of his tall figure. It is rare for Yunho to be late. Very rare.

San rises from the place he had been sitting on, an anxious feeling coursing through him. He is contemplating if he should teleport to the village, however, humans are easily scared of deities appearing out of blue. He sighs, trying to think of a way to reach Yunho. What if he is attacked by some wild animal? Or worse, got killed?

San’s breath hitches at the thought. The ichor in his veins freezes, his immortal heart skips a beat before shaking his head as if shooing the thought away. Yunho is a talented hunter, he can take care of himself. Then, the goddess thinks of the very first encounter they had. Yunho was about to be eaten by some wolves. 

San gasps when he hears Yunho’s voice, calling for him. He looks up, thanks to his inhumane eyesight, he sees the hunter, waving something to him. He inhales, relaxing, noticing the hunter hasn’t got any wounds, not even a scratch. He waits for the hunter to get closer in order to scold him for making him worry. He frowns at the way Yunho’s lips curl upwards. The goddess sweats at the thought of him getting killed and he had the audacity to shine like the sun with that smile of his? Unbelievable. 

San opens his mouth, yet any word he wants to voice out gets stuck in his throat when Yunho places something soft on his head with the softest eyes and whispers, “ _ Dazzling _ ,” with a shaky breath. 

The goddess tilts his head back slightly, putting a hand on whatever it is on his head.  The thing on his head feels soft, soft like flower petals, making him guess what the hunter places on his head was a flower crown.  Their eyes meet, making the goddess blush vigorously. The hunter caresses his cheek with the back of his hand. 

“You are the most beautiful deity I have ever seen,” He breathes and the goddess just melts into him, stepping closer, leaning against him. 

Yunho’s hand goes down and holds his neck while his thumb strokes his jaw. His other arm snakes around the goddess’ small waist, his fingers spreading out on the small of his back, earning him a subtle shiver from the goddess. His eyes shine as if showing off to the sun that they can shine brighter. San places his slightly shaking hand on his chest and beams. Yunho breathes out very slowly as if under the goddess’ spell.

“Especially when you smile like that.” 

He bumps his nose against the other’s, relishing in the giggle that escapes San as he breathes.

“Have you ever seen Seonghwa though?” San teases him, trying to ignore his undying heart beating so fast that he is almost sure that a human would have a heart attack, if theirs were to beat like that.

“No.” 

Yunho laughs at the pout San makes. He places a kiss on his pouting lips, slow and tender, letting the goddess control the sweet peck. 

“But you are still the most mesmerizing one in my eyes. That will  _ never _ change.” He whispers when they move apart. His lips trail up to the goddess’ forehead. 

San lets himself be pampered with kisses that make him feel special and invincible. Maybe he has fallen too deeply for Yunho. Maybe, there is no going back from here. Maybe he did something wrong. Yet, he can’t find it in himself to care, whenever the hunter kisses him as if the whole world comes into existence within them. 

  
  
  
  
  


“You have never danced?!” The hunter exclaims. 

The goddess yelps and hits the hunter’s shoulder for scaring him like that. The sun has just set, leaving the sky in a hue of blue and black. The lovers sit at the end of a cliff. Yunho is making a flower crown for San from amaranth flowers, whilst San lets his head rest on his shoulder, watching the silver moon shining on them. He is listening to Yunho’s murmuring of a joyful melody when he asks if it is a dance song. 

San doesn’t know why dancing was so important. He has never had a desire to dance or sing. He doesn’t think of it much until he listens to Yunho’s endless murmuring of songs. He likes them then, thinking they are quite decent to listen to.

“No no.” Yunho gets up, causing the goddess to almost fall from the sudden movement. He extends his hand.

“ _ My love _ ,” He is delighted to call the goddess like this, so informal so deserving.

San takes his hand hesitantly. As soon as the hand reaches him, Yunho pulls him to himself, helping the goddess stand up effortlessly. The goddess bumps into the hunter’s chest. 

“May I have this dance?”

Yunho’s eyes shine, looking deeply into San’s, and the goddess gasps. He helplessly nods his head as if the mortal has enchanted him. An arm snakes around his waist, lifting him as their chests collide softly. San curves his fingers over the hunter’s shoulders, Yunho’s loving gaze weakens him. 

“Feet on mine.” Yunho instructs him, putting San down on his feet. 

Yunho stares at him like the goddess is the center of the Earth. Then he swirls both of them effortlessly, a melody on his lips already. His arm around the small waist tightens after hearing the lively giggle from the goddess. He swirls them non-stop, just to hear the giggles turning into laughter. They are rich, lovely to Yunho’s ears.

“Am I not hurting your feet?” San asks with a giggle, his fingers relaxing on the other’s shoulder and leans his head against the sturdy chest. He feels home in Yunho’s arms.

“Not really. You are light as a feather.” 

San smiles at the vibrations under his ear coming from the hunter’s laugh. He lets the hunter sway them as he pleases. He doesn’t mind as long as he is with his lover.

_ His lover. _

A bubbly feeling rises from his chest and comes out as a giggle along with his laughs. 

The flowers dance with them, the moon shines on them, a herd of deer runs freely in the forest, the coldest peak of the mountain warms with their love. 

The wildness celebrates its goddess’ love.

  
  
  
  
  


Yunho waits. He makes no sound, in an effort not to frighten his prey. He takes half a step to the side, crouching down, his eyes not leaving it even for a moment. The prey munches on grass, not even suspicious of the stillness in the air. The hunter draws his bow, his breathing is as steady as ever. He aims, releasing the arrow. He waits again until he decides it is safe to move. He comes out from where he was hiding, walking towards the rabbit. He sighs at the sight. It churns his stomach. He picks the dead body and turns around.

He comes to a halt. Something in the air disturbs him. He can’t pinpoint what it is, goosebumps appearing on his skin. His eyes search for any other living- dangerous being other than himself. He is all ears for any sound of movement; rustling, snarling,  _ anything _ . His heart starts beating faster. A shiver runs down his spine with cold sweat. Yunho knows this feeling.

He is being hunted down.

His fight or flight instincts have kicked in, he chooses flight, and he sprints. He runs for his life, not bothering to check the small scratches he is getting from bushes or branches. His mind screams at him to pick up the pace. He obeys easily.

He doesn’t hear any footsteps behind him, yet a small voice whispers to him that someone-  _ something  _ is still following him. 

He yelps when he almost falls from a cliff. He huffs, turns back around, and dashes back to the forest again. He needs to find somewhere to hide, at least until he can get rid of whatever is following him. A memory emerges while he turns sharply around a tree. A cave the goddess had shown him before, telling him it is hidden from both the humans and the animals, a usual spot for his father to hide. Yunho brightens up at the memory, and turns again.

He notices he is getting slower. He has been running for fifteen minutes or more already. He forces himself to maintain the same speed when he sees the outline of the cave. He needs to reach it and-

Something pins him to the floor all of a sudden. The force of it knocks the air out of his lungs. His eyes widen, he panics and gasps. He is trying to focus on whatever it is on him, yet the only thing he can see is the clear bright azure. He tries to get up. However, the force holds him down. 

“I can’t believe he told this worthless human about fathers' hidden cave.” A voice mutters. It sounds annoying. Yunho doesn't know the owner of the voice. He stays quiet in hopes that he goes unnoticed. He fails miserably when the voice addresses him.

“So,  _ hunter,”  _

He spits the word as if it is poisonous. Yunho wonders who he had made this mad to be hunted just like a rabbit. He thought that he was well-behaved and easy-going. That no one from the village actually hated him. Is it someone from another village? It doesn’t make sense since Yunho likes to stay within the border of the village. It is nearly impossible. No one comes to mind in this state of terror.

A scoff brings him back to the world and Yunho sees the sun’s eyes looking at him. He shrieks embarrassingly before stopping mid-way of his screaming. These are certainly eyes that are as bright and yellow as the sun. They belong to an attractive man who seems to be irritated by anything, particularly by Yunho’s existence. 

“How disrespectful.” Yunho grimaces at the spit landing on his face. 

“I am talking to a mere mortal, still he deigns not to listen to me.” The man snaps.

The realization hits the hunter hard. It is not a man _. _

“ _ Oh _ .” Something on his face reveals his thoughts that the non-human smiles too sweetly. 

“So you understand, human?” 

He shakes his hand, the force holding Yunho down disappears. Yunho doesn’t dare to move though. He only looks at the  _ god  _ standing above him with all his almightiness. Yunho just tries to remember what he could have done to be visited by a god.

“I’m the god of music, art, and bow.” The god introduces himself, making another hand gesture to force Yunho to sit up. The human yelps, steadying himself with his hands on the ground.

“I know you,” Yunho blurts out. He gasps and shuts his mouth with his hand, his eyes immediately focusing on the ground. He should learn to think before speaking if he wants to live longer. 

“Oh?” 

The god smirks, pleased by the shaky figure before him. 

“I…” Yunho begins, his shoulders shaking slightly.

“ _I_ _know of you_ through S- the goddess of wildlife,” Yunho corrects himself. He is cautious about his behavior. The god isn’t San. He hears enough of god’s punishments to not go against one of them. He gulps, and dares to look up at the god.

The god hums, his eyes not leaving the hunter even for a second albeit twitching at the way a mere human would use his brother’s name as though he is worthy of. 

“I’m the San’s brother,” It earns a shocked noise from Yunho whose eyes widen at the fact. The god observes the reaction with delight. 

“Oh, uh-” 

The god cuts the human’s useless sputtering off. “Listen,” he demands. 

Yunho shrinks back, his breath is irregular and he can practically see the power radiating off of the god. An invisible force strokes his neck before squeezing, his back hits the ground again. Yunho gasps, scratching his neck, drawing a little bit of blood accidentally. 

_ “Stay away from him,” _ The god says. Yunho hears the threat even though there is none to say verbally. He wheezes when the grip gets tighter. Panic rises from his gut. The breaths he is taking are useless. White dots appear in his vision as he is struggling to save himself from the unknown force. 

“You are nothing more than a human. I won’t repeat myself again.” The god growls. 

Yunho is on the verge of fainting when his throat is released. He coughs, holding his neck protectively, rolling onto his side. He can breathe now. His lungs celebrate the oxygen everytime he takes short and shaky breaths. His neck throbs painfully. He doesn’t know if there is a mark or not. He feels so exhausted yet so awake.

He looks up, only to find he is alone. The god is nowhere to be seen. 

Yunho coughs, rubbing his neck to relieve the pain. He stands up, his legs shaking from the adrenaline and probably running too fast as well. He looks around, finds his hunted prey not so far away from him, throwing it over his shoulder. He is tired, as if he had carried a bunch of heavy sacks of wheat. He groans, rolling his shoulders. A bath sounds awesome. 

  
  
  
  


Yunho winces at the way his neck throbs everytime he tries to apply salve on it. He can see the way the hideous purple-black marks blooming below his ears from his reflection on the streaming water. He takes some salve in his hand, applying it to his left side. Whatever the hell strangled him was strong albeit invisible. The hunter is fine except the pain he is in when he talks or even inhales. 

He sighs, forcing his brain to come up with a way to hide the marks from the goddess whom he will meet before sunset. Should he ask for a cloak from Wooyoung? His friend likes to dress up so he probably has one that could hide Yunho’s neck. Then he remembers how his friend is nosey and a worry-wart when it comes to Yunho. He would go crazy if he sees this state of his neck.

“Better stay away from him for a while,” The hunter mutters to himself, whining when he pressed on his neck a little harder he intended to. He stops and curses as he pushes the salve into his pack, giving up easily.

He crawls back, leans against a tree, watching the cerulean sky. His mind wanders over the threat the god threw at him. It hasn’t been a day since he got it, yet here he is. Waiting with uncontainable anticipation and kilig for the goddess. 

He thinks about where the god revealed himself as the goddess’ brother. It makes him frown. San never mentions his relationship with the other deities. Yunho isn’t a religious person, he doesn’t bother to learn about the gods nor does he have any desire to. He makes sure not to mention his preference since people like to exclude the ones who have no god to pray to. Yet, it nags a part of his mind annoyingly.

A rustling interrupts his thoughts. He shifts his eyes over the forest. Waits and waits. Then the goddess emerges from the greens, knocks the air out of the hunter with a kind smile as usual. The useless thoughts are all gone as soon as he sees him. Yunho watches his figure coming closer, sitting next to him and snuggling against his side. He sighs with content, and wraps his arm around the goddess, pulling him closer when stormy colored eyes demand affection. The hunter puts his head on San’s after brushing his lips over his temple. 

They stay like that, comfortable in their silence. Until the immortal speaks. 

“Yunho,” San breathes, earning a hum that shows the hunter is all ears. “I noticed,” he states simply, feeling the taller figure staying as still as a statue, the anxiety and nerves rolling off of him. His eyes go up, pointedly zeroing on the marks on the hunter’s neck. 

“What happened?” 

His hand goes up as well, caressing Yunho’s cheek in a way that makes Yunho feel addicted to it. The touch eases him straight away. The taller leans against the hand on his cheek, closing his eyes, debating silently if he should tell him or not. The hand is so warm against his cheek, so lovingly caressing him, Yunho could have sworn it was a dream if San didn’t caress him like that before.

“I met your brother,” He murmurs, ignoring his throat convulsing with pain, losing himself against the warm touch. He can sense the tension on the other body, yet he stays completely still, not wanting to break the moment. 

“Did he do this?” 

The goddess’ voice is so small, yet so furious. Yunho couldn’t help but think about the time if he has ever heard this voice. He remains silent, sort of thankful that San’s hand is still on his cheek, his thumb caressing it.

“I swear,” San fumes. He can’t believe what his brother did.  _ He is a fucking god himself _ , San contemplates. How dare he touch a mere human- not an ordinary human. 

_ His lover. _

He shakes violently, his eyes on the marks, his ichor boils at the thought of nearly losing Yunho. His heart aches in his chest. He takes a deep breath, strangely getting strength from the hunter’s silence. 

“Does it hurt?” He whispers as if he talks louder it might hurt the human. The latter stops shaking his head in mid-way, then nods faintly. The goddess sighs, lifting his hand, touching the discoloration on his skin. He is careful with the human, rubbing with tenderness. 

Yunho heaves shakily, letting the goddess do whatever he wants as long as he can feel the warmth and the proof of San still being with him. He closes his eyes, hyper aware of the presence leaning heavily against him, of the careful touches, the breath stroking his neck-

A pair of soft lips touch his neck with another hand supporting his head. His breath gets stuck in his throat, not caring at how it hurts him. 

_ “Yunho.”  _

His name spills out of the goddess’ name as though it is a prayer. The lips are still in contact with his neck, brushing, kissing, nipping,  _ licking _ . 

Yunho cries out at the wet sensation. He becomes lightheaded just from getting kissed on the neck. Everything becomes too much, yet not enough. He barely notices as the pain in his throat subsides.

_ “Yunho!” _ The voice becomes urgent. 

The next thing Yunho feels is the lightest weight on his thighs. He opens his eyes, gazing with half-lidded eyes at the other’s grey eyes. He wants to say something, he wants to tell he is okay, he doesn’t have to worry about him, yet no word comes out of his mouth.

Instead, he pulls the goddess by his waist, crashing their chests together along with their lips. The sweet taste of ambrosia on San’s lips melts into Yunho’s faint, dried, bloody lips. The taller one sighs into the kiss, one of his hands moving down to San’s hip. For a mortal like him, the taste of the goddess’ lips is addicting like opium one has just taken out of poppies. 

Yunho pulls himself away when he notices the goddess could go on without breathing. The delicious whine he earns from breaking apart goes directly to his hardening groin. He holds back a groan and shifts them, helping the goddess lie down. The hunter hovers above him, staring at the cloudy eyes with too many emotion. 

Yunho leans on his hand that is next to the goddess’ head while the other hand slides up from the smaller’s body to his cheek. The hunter strokes his soft cheek, making goosebumps appear all over San’s body. 

“You are so beautiful,” Yunho murmurs, still in awe because of the fact that San is letting him touch him in this way, feel him, kiss him, so trusting, so vulnerable. The heavy body on top of the goddess shakes with incredibly overwhelming feelings. Yunho is ready to let his heart explode from feeling a lot of emotions at the same time. 

Nonetheless, he is still needy for the goddess’ body warmth. He leans over to kiss San again, sweet but passionate. His tongue joins naturally, almost like they have done it before. Their tongues meet, the sensation created by the meeting of their tongues, similar to that of a new universe created between the two of them. 

San’s hand finds home in Yunho’s hair, pulling him towards himself, wanting to become  _ one  _ with his dearest. He shivers under Yunho’s lips going down to his jaw, then to his neck. He doesn’t need to breathe, yet he foolishly feels like he needs to breathe. It is hard to demonstrate though, the hunter’s lips do wonders to him. The light graze of blunt teeth on his neck makes him moan. 

He gasps at the noise he made, slapping his mouth with his hand as if he was talking with such ungraciousness, observing the hunter stop under his hand, being shy out of the blue.

Then, the hunter chuckles, pushing himself away only to tug the goddess’ hand away from his mouth. “It is okay,” He breathes, soft and sweet, causing the goddess to melt against him. 

“I want to hear your pretty voice.” 

He licks San’s cheek, earning a breathless giggle. 

When the goddess relaxes under him, he continues to take his sweet time to  _ worship  _ the goddess as he deserves. 

The goddess whines, trashes around under the hunter. He feels powerless, his limbs like jelly, his heart beating as if it is trying to get out of his ribcage. He cries with pleasure. He becomes ecstatic because of the kisses the hunter puts on his neck, the burning bites on his collarbones, the sturdy hands on his sides. 

_ By everything the hunter offers. _

San gasps breathlessly when a breeze caresses his body, wondering when he became naked under the already set sun and the soft eyes.  _ Oh, the eyes of his beloved.  _ They hold so much light, so much kindness, so much love. Only for the goddess. The only deity he is ready to worship all over.

San, for the first time in his immortal life, is on the verge of tears when Yunho, whose gaze hides unknown galaxies, stares at him with adoration, strokes his cheeks with a murmur of “ _ beautiful” _ . 

The hunter sighs, their foreheads joining together when his hand travels lower, grabbing the hard-on which had been poking his abdomen over the past few minutes. He watches the goddess’ eyes widen, his mouth opening for a silent moan although the only thing Yunho hears is his own name. 

_ “Oh, Yunho,”  _ The goddess breathes with a groan, his hands on the other’s wide shoulders, leveling himself. The skin on skin contact is too much. He craves for more. He arches his back into the friction. 

Yunho watches the goddess falling apart under his touch. The goddess squirms, and pants heavily, thrashing around. Yunho can’t stop watching the heavy blush spreading around San’s chest, giving the hunter the most mesmerizing view he could ever witness. He sucks in a deep breath and straightens up, sitting on his heels. His hand does not leave the hard member in his hand. 

He aches. 

He is aching so much to be inside of the goddess but he couldn’t be sure he is allowed to do it nor that it would be okay with the goddess. He bites his lips, watching his own hard cock rutting against the goddess’ thigh, his hand hovering on it. 

“Please,” The goddess begs so prettily that Yunho groans, squeezes his balls in order to prevent himself from ejaculating so prematurely. 

He stops, leaning against San, panting hard. 

“I- You-” 

His thoughts are messy. He doesn’t know what to say. 

A trembling hand caresses his cheek, making him focus on the goddess. San’s lips curl upwards, his eyes get smaller, two deep holes appear on his cheeks. Yunho wonders vaguely if he would have ever gotten tired of this breath-taking view.

“I want you.” 

The goddess’ tremulous voice reaches him although he finds it hard to comprehend what he has said. 

His body shakes with a chuckle, he nuzzles the goddess’ cheek. He sighs, taking a deep breath of fresh scent on the goddess. 

“I- I need so-mething-” Before he finishes or gathers his thoughts, the goddess reaches next to him, extending his hand towards the emptiness. Yunho watches his gestures silently. He opens his mouth to ask until he sees a doe, walking towards them. 

Yunho gets embarrassed, hiding his face into the goddess’ neck. Animal or not, being walked in on while they are doing  _ what they are doing - _ Yunho becomes giddy at the thought- is definitely not his thing.

“ _ Agapi mou _ ,” San whispers into his hair after a few silent minutes, and Yunho gets up suddenly, too aware of what it means. He inhales, trying to understand if he hears it wrong or not. However, San’s gaze doesn’t waver or he asks Yunho what was the matter. He simply stares, patiently waiting for Yunho.

“My goddess,” Yunho chokes out, earning a giggle, then a soft shell is pushed into his hand. Yunho studies it with a dazed look. He is still not over how San declares his feelings for him, so easily, so trusting. He gulps, lifting his gaze to the deity, asking silently of the mushy thing in his hand.

“It is a nectar,” San explains, holding Yunho’s hand and squeezes it. Yunho gasps at the wet sensation and becomes aware of the situation they are in. He blushes, coughing a few times, nodding his head. 

The goddess moves until he finds a comfortable position, spreads his legs to invite Yunho between them. Yunho clears his throat, he squeezes nectar with both hands. Then, one of his hands goes to the goddess’ dick while the other wanders further down. 

San gasps when the hunter’s long, sticky fingers make contact with his hole. His eyes meet Yunho’s, asking for permission. Oh does he know how ready San is for him. He nods, watching the taller moving his thighs up until they touch his chest. San feels so exposed, albeit he couldn’t care less. He holds his thighs over his chest, his stomach churns at the dark gaze filled with hunger the other fixates on his lower area. His blush gets deeper and redder at seeing it.

Yunho teases the goddess’ hole, watching it twitch under his touch. He pushes his finger against the rim, not entering just putting some pressure on it. The rich moans fill his ears and he sighs, unconsciously rutting against the air.

Yunho probs the hole with a finger at first, hearing pleasurable moans and whimpers from the body underneath him encourages him to use more fingers. One becomes two when the hole sucks them in. 

“Oh.” 

San panics when the fingers inside him touch a particular spot. Something in his abdomen pulses, he feels it. It isn’t weird or uncomfortable. In fact, San feels like if he lets go, he will be satiated. The sensation rises, rises. San gasps, can’t hold it in anymore so he lets it go. 

It overflows. 

San cums on Yunho’s still moving hand, tightening around the fingers inside of him. Yunho strokes him through his orgasm, leaning over to kiss San’s face, whispering sweet nothings to the goddess who is a sobbing mess from the immense pleasure. 

San releases his thighs, tiredness from holding them too long crawling in them. His fingers are still inside him, the hushing soothing voice is next to his ear. San feels he has just conquered the whole world, his eyes watching the dark blue sky. He sighs, trembles when he makes eye contact with the hunter who laps his fluid covered fingers with the darkest gaze. He gasps when his abdomen tightens again at the sight.

“Are you okay?” Yunho inquires softly, caressing one of smooth thighs next to his hip.

“I-” 

San coughs, his throat is hoarse from moaning and sobbing. Yunho sympathizes with a knowing smile. He licks the goddess’ neck, putting butterfly kisses on his way to the chest, intending to ease the disturbed pain. 

“I’m okay,” The deity finishes with his sentence, smiling up to his lover, watching as the taller nods. He wraps his arms around the other, pulling him in for a kiss. Their tongues dance against each other while Yunho’s hand caresses San’s thigh. Yunho slides his lips to San’s cheek, kissing him slowly, muttering how beautiful San is to his mortal eyes.

San breathes Yunho’s name like a moan, shifting on the long fingers inside him, causing both of them to moan dirtily. 

“Are you okay to go on?” Yunho’s voice tints with a hint of worry and arousal.

“Yes.”

Yunho nods, marveling at the sight in front of him before pulling his fingers out. He replaces it with his dick, sighing when the hole twitches. He gulps, looking at the goddess for permission once more, last time.

San senses his hesitation, he pushes himself on the other’s dick, trying to get it inside with impatience. 

In return, Yunho gasps and grunts. He places his hand on San’s hips, holding him in his place, squeezing the skin under his hand. He hears the goddess’ breath hitch, wondering if it is because he holds him in his place or because he pushes his tip into the hole. He inhales, the hole clenching and unclenching around him. He squeezes his eyes shut for a minute to refrain from cumming prematurely.

“ _ Yunho _ .”

Obviously, the goddess doesn’t make it easier for him. He snaps his hips hard when he hears the pretty voice moan his name.

San screams, his lungs suddenly out of air with the force Yunho put in his thrust. San reminds himself that he doesn’t need to breathe but Yunho makes him feel as if he is just a human. 

Yunho stops to let San adjust to his size. He leans over brushing kisses on wherever he can reach, San’s stomach, his chest, neck, jaw, lips, nose, eyes, forehead. Everywhere he can reach and mark.

San lays pliant under his touch, sighing at every kiss placed on his burning skin. He shifts slightly, twitching when the dick inside him brushes against the same sensitive spot. He mewls, extending his hand for Yunho to hold.

The hunter doesn’t deny him, holding his hand while the other hand caresses San’s thighs.

“You are doing so well,  _ love,” _ he purrs, licking the hand he is holding. 

“You are taking me so well.” 

San moans at the praise, the blush getting darker at the possessive gaze that fixates on him. He whimpers when Yunho pulls back a little only to push back in deeper. He is so  _ full _ , his abdomen tightening and the sensation from before is coming back to him.

“You are incredibly tight,” Yunho groans, thrusting into the hole more freely since it has gotten accustomed to his size. He is careful though. He watches every expression on San, stroking his strong thighs, reassuring him how good he is feeling. 

“Y-Yunho,” San chokes out, arching his back. The sensation becomes unbearable, he shakes like a leaf. In a minute, Yunho kisses him, snapping his hips harder than before. His moans mix with San’s whimpers and mewls. 

San wraps his legs around Yunho’s waist on instinct. The force of his thrusts knocks different noises, he hasn’t once made in his immortal life, out of him. He shakily clings into Yunho’s neck, not letting him, sort of scared of the pleasure and overwhelmed adoration he feels for the hunter.

“Go on, love.”

Yunho kisses his cheek, not stopping once, chasing his own high.

San cums again on the request, white dots appearing in his vision, his mouth opening for a silent moan. He throws his head back while Yunho takes the opportunity to mark his neck. His mind is in a haze, not comprehending the movements. He is floating.

The tingled wetness in his hole and the moans next to his ear brings him to the world and before he knows it, he cums again, albeit there is no fluid coming out of his dick.

He shakes at the powerful sensitivity. He feels so overwhelmed, more than he has ever been. He sobs uncontrollably, clinging hard into his lover while the latter whispers sweet nothings into his ear. The tears fall down, he can’t control them.

Yunho doesn’t pull away to see the goddess’ face. He holds him, petting the other’s hair, whispering into his ear, kissing the skin under his ear for him to calm down.

“You were amazing, love.” 

Yunho kisses his forehead, pushing the sweaty bangs back to see slightly red eyes. His eyes soften, he puts light kisses on the eyelids. He strokes the thighs and the sides of the goddess who is still shaking.

“You are safe.” Yunho kisses his jaw.

“You are okay. I’m with you.”

“I’m here.”

San basks in the warmth of reassurance whispers, relaxing slowly. He sighs, kissing back when the lips on his skin comes to his lips.

It isn’t dirty as before. Their lips mold together before breaking apart, their smiles replace the kiss.

  
  
  
  
  


“Good?” Yunho asks him when he helps the goddess into the warm water. He cups water with his hand, washing the tired body properly, feeling semi-guilty when the goddess moans at hands massaging his sore back. He rubs the tender hole lastly, cleaning fluids in the goddess.

“Hmm..” San looks over his shoulder, lips up curling. 

“Join me.” 

He requests which the hunter obeys without any word. He places himself between the hunter’s long legs, pulling the arms around him, settling down with a content hum.

“Are you feeling good?” The hunter whispers, pushing the wet bangs out of San’s face, kissing his temple. He watches stars shining above them, the intimacy of the situation warming him all over. 

San nods, basking in the warmth of gentle strokes on his hair, on his waist. He sighs, relishing at the chest behind his back moves with each breath the hunter takes.

“All those stars,” he mumbles, his eyes feeling heavy. He turns around to stare at Yunho whose eyes are already on him.

“And you shine brighter than them.”

The hunter beams, the stars in his eyes twinkling, drowning the goddess with such devotion. Yunho leans over, rubs his nose on San’s, is pleased by the giggle he earns. 

  
  
  
  


The goddess grunts at the echo of his name in his mind. He frowns, thinking if it is an emergency for his brother to call him or just a silly reason. 

“Don’t.” His lover smooths a finger between his eyebrows. San instantly melts into him, beaming at the sun decorating Yunho’s face. Their bodies lean against each other. The sweet, earthy scent of Yunho strokes San’s nose softly, relaxing him.

“What happened?” The hunter asks, stroking the goddess’s high cheekbones’. His heart tightens at the way San pouts. Although he only wants the goddess to lighten the whole world with his smile, he can’t deny San becomes endearing when he pouts.

“It is my brother. I need to go.”

Yunho kisses the pout away. 

“It is okay. I should also go hunting with wooyoung. I promised him.” 

San sighs, accepting the defeat. He looks up at the hunter one last time after both of them get up. He tip-toes to kiss the hunter’s cheek, making both of them blush.

“tonight at the cliff? Watch the full moon with me?” He asks although he knows the answer. 

Yunho beams, nuzzling the goddess’ temple before putting a butterfly kiss there. 

“Always, love.” 

San watches Yunho going before aparating. 

His brother grins at the sight of him with victory, obviously happy that San shows up. 

“I thought you weren’t going to come.” 

The god of art gets up from where he is sitting, walking to his brother with a big smile almost covering his whole face. 

“I was with Yunho. So it better be a good reason to call me.” 

Mingi stops mid-way, one of his eyebrows twitches at the mention of the mortal. He gulps down, relaxing his already formed fists. 

“I thought we could compete with our arrows like old times.” He keeps his face natural. 

San softens at the implement, his gaze trailing over his brother before agreeing with his brother. A competition with the god of art sounds relaxing. They were always playing with their arrows when they were children. 

“Let’s go.”

Mingi lightens up, jumps on his brother who catches him out of reflex. He grunts at the crushing weight, pushing it away. 

They laugh, pushing each other playfully while jogging to the peak reach of the olympus. They stand there. San calls for his quivery and Mingi stretches his wrists, tests the sharpness of arrows. 

“What will we shoot?” San asks excitedly. At the highest peak of olympus, everything looks like ants. 

Mingi hums although his eyes set on a tiny figure near the lake by the forest. He lets his quivery fall down, holding one of his arrows in his hand.

“What about that little thing?” Mingi shows him a very far point, a little bit near the forest. He squints his eyes, trying to pick out. He fails. He is away from it, even for a deity like him, it is impossible to see that far away.

“Is it moving? I can’t see.” He asks, his hand squeezing his bow, half-drawing an arrow.

“Who cares?” 

Mingi shrugs, fooling around with his bow. San nods his head, drawing his bow. 

He becomes aware of how his hands shake. He tilts his head, an uneasiness surrenders his guts. Something feels _ wrong.  _

He smells the air. It is normal. He clenches, unclenches his fingers around the bow. It feels normal. He listens to the environment. Nothing is unusual. Yet, he looks at his target. His stomach tightens. He frowns.

“Is something wrong?” His brother asks. San shakes his head, lowering his bow. 

“Are you scared that I can hit it before you?” 

San snaps his head to his brother. He bares his teeth, a growl ripping out of his chest. He hates challenges. His brother knows it, yet still does it. While Mingi smiles like he is innocent, San shakes his head. 

He can prove it. He is an excellent archer. For god’s sake, he is a goddess. There is no way he could miss it.

He draws his bow.

He only notices his irrevocable mistake after he releases the arrow. 

A yowling comes alive in San’s lips. He takes a step forward, his knees give out, yet he could care less. He scratches the ground before taking off. He forgets all about his aparating, his mind too frantic to think. However, for a deity like him, the speed is nothing.

He runs. The tears he never sheds before block his vision. The trembles in his limbs never eases off. His heart cracks. His soul shatters. His mind chants a mantra.

_ Please do not let it be him. Please do not let it be him. Please do not- _

And when he arrives the lifeless body, the most agony filled scream rips out of his chest, his knees find the ground. The tears become a waterfall. 

_ “No.” _

He hiccups, denying the fact that the body before him doesn’t belong to his lover. The lifeless body covered with blood coming from the arrow wound _ isn’t his lover _ . 

One might think it is pitiful for a goddess to shed tears for a mere mortal. It wasn’t a mere mortal for him. He was the one who San called  _ agapi mou _ . He was the one who brought the winter sun’s warmth into San’s heart. He was the one who showed San that there is still hope for humankind. 

He was everything San asked for and anything San couldn’t imagine.

He crawls to the body, not caring for the crying mortals around him. He pulls the body against him, cradling the head. His tears drop onto the warm skin before sliding. The head stays in his lap motionless even though San’s hands wander over every skin he can reach. 

“ _ Yunho _ ,” He begs. He strokes the warm cheek which loses its warmth gradually. San’s heart aches.

“Please,” He cries out. “Open your eyes.” 

He takes a breath shakily. Squeezing his eyes shut and opening them again won’t make the view in front of him any better. A knife stabs him inside, carving his heart out.

“I’m begging y-you,” He hiccups at the end. “Open your eyes!” 

He wails. He shrugs off the feather touch on his shoulder. He feels deities around him. He can hear Hongjoong’s voice, telling him something. He can hear Seonghwa whining painfully. He can hear the low chirping of the birds. He can hear the water streaming. He can hear humans crying and gasping. 

_ Yet, he can’t hear his lover’s heartbeats. _

He feels helpless. He  _ is  _ helpless. He is a goddess but he can’t save his love. He is a goddess but he can’t see far away. He is a goddess, yet mistakes his lover with some animal.

“I’m so sorry,” He whispers with a hoarse voice. 

Oh how he wishes, a simple apology turns his lover back to him, to his hold.

He cries on his lover’s body for zeus-knows-how-long until a hand stops on his own. He hiccups, watching another hand closing the lightless eyes. 

“We should close his eyes,” A voice, as hoarse as his is, whispers. 

San cradles his lover’s head, leaning over it. His shaky breaths join his hiccups. The view is so pitiful for a deity being miserable in front of mortals, however San doesn’t find in himself to care for it. 

“Yunho made you this.”

A hand passes him a handcrafted diadem. San accepts it gingerly with a gasp, the material makes itself to be known in the goddess’ hand with its delicate weight. A few tears of him drop on the crystal crescent moon. His thumb caresses the white jasmines, adorning the band gracefully. 

_ It is heavenly to be with you. _

  
  


San squeezes the diadem in his hand. He swallows his tears, straightening his back. He caresses his lover’s face one last time, his eyes trailing over the face he never wants to forget. He leans closer, the warmth always radiates off of Yunho leaving him already. 

He kisses his lover’s forehead one last time. Their foreheads meet with each other one last time. San inhales his lover’s earthy scent one last time.

“Shall we meet where the falling stars live in our next life, my love?”

  
  
  
  


_ It is said that the moon never shines brightly after this. It mourns the loss of a dear one with its goddess forever.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Infos about a few things in the fic;  
> Eros is actually a primordial deity which means he was there before 12 olympians. Some myths show that he is also the child of aphrodite but I want to stick to him being primordial.
> 
> The cave mentioned where Yunho wanted to hide from Mingi is from Turkey. You can search for it "cave of zeus, aydin" in wikipedia. It is said that Zeus hid in there from his brother, Poseidon. Another thing that is said that Zeus bathed in there before that's why the water is fertile. And incredibly cold lol
> 
> When they started to get steamy(lol), Yunho compares San's lips to opium which is the marijuana of the ancient Greek lol they have it from poppy flowers and they use it as sleep med, ceremonial drugs and suicide aides. 
> 
> AND AGAPI MOU MEANS "MY LOVE" IN GREEK BUT AGAPE IS ONE OF SIX(sometimes 7 or 8) LOVE TYPES ANCIENT GREEK HAS AND IT MEANS SELFLESS, UNCONDITIONAL LOVE AAAAAAAAAAAA SO YUNHO KNOWS AND GETS EMOTIONAL WHEN SAN CALLS HIM LIKE THAT-- I WILL CRY AGAIN
> 
> I hope you like it! Thanks for reading it!! tell me in the comments if you like it!! <333


End file.
